


Unbelievable

by proudtobealuthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swanqueen baby, Time Travel, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobealuthor/pseuds/proudtobealuthor
Summary: It all started as a normal day with a family picnic in the park when suddenly two girls from the future suddenly appear. They look strangely familiar and have magic more unstable than Emma's. What happens when they claim to be Regina and Emma's daughters from the future? Unbelievable.The girls didn't mean to go to the past. They were just messing with some things their mom had specifically forbade them from ever touching because of their highly unstable magic. Now they're trapped in the past with no way home and their moms aren't even together.Set after season five, but the events of season six haven't happened and Regina never split herself apart.Rated M for future chapters





	1. Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna try and update this regularly. I hope you guys like it. Comment your thoughts :)

Emma sighed as she stared up at the sky from her family’s picnic blanket...well one of them. There were too many people to fit on just one blanket. She had no idea how her mother had managed to throw together this last minute family get together, much less get everyone to attend. Emma sat up and looked around the park, her mother and father catching her eye first then Henry, who was rolling around in the grass with Neal. Of course, Regina was yelling at Henry to stop that this minute, because he was getting his new clothes dirty. Emma’s lips curled into a grin as she watched Henry laugh at his mom before doing as she said. He got up, snatching Neal up as well and carried him back to the blanket, while Regina just huffed and followed behind them.

Henry just dropped her little brother onto her chest and she made an “oof” noise as the wind was knocked out of her. Her arms immediately curled around Neal to keep him from falling as he giggled at the obvious discomfort he had caused Emma, or rather Henry did.

“Henry, please don’t just drop your uncle onto your mother. He could get hurt,” Emma heard Regina scold.

“Wow, thanks for caring about my well being too, Regina,” Emma grumbled like a child, which caused Regina to let out a deep musical laugh.

Emma liked hearing Regina laugh, she decided. It was nice to listen to and made her heart feel all warm, but of course it did considering Regina was her best friend. She liked it when she was happy, and if Regina was laughing that meant she was happy. Emma hummed in content as their little family picnic continued. She was grateful Hook wasn’t here, which she felt bad for thinking, but he wasn’t a part of their family. He was around enough as it was, and there was also the fact that he and Regina didn’t get along too well.

Emma had just closed her eyes for a few moments while she cuddled with her baby brother when there was a flash of light behind her eyelids and suddenly a loud shriek filled her ears. She jerked up, holding Neal tightly against her chest to protect him. When she looked for the source of the noise, she had expected anything ranging from a dragon to an angry god. What she had not expected was two identical teenage girls clinging to each other in fear. 

"I told you we shouldn't have been messing with Auntie Z's old spellbook," one of the girls suddenly yelled and jerked away from the other one in anger, "We always get into trouble when we do what you want to do, but you said as long as we didn't do any actual spells we'd be fine! Now look! We don't even know where we are!"

The other girl cringed away from he yelling before her eyes widened as she looked who was behind her sister. She roughly shoved he sister's shoulder and gulped.

"Hey, don't push me you idiot! You know what Mom said," she childishly told her.

"Look behind you," the other girl gritted out in a whisper.

The other girl turned around and she gasped. Everyone was staring at them in confusion and wonder, and then suspicion when one of the girls suddenly whispered, "Henry?

* * *

_*the future*_

"Mariana, Adeline," Regina yelled up the stairs, "Dinner!"

Regina went back into the kitchen and continued stirring the food. It wasn't quite done yet, but she knew the girls took a while to come downstairs. Regina gasped when she suddenly felt someone behind her as they rested their front against her back and held her hips gently as they slowly started kissing up her neck. Regina closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure.

"Mmm, Emma," she moaned quietly as she shivered.

"Yes, my queen," Emma purred as she dragged her lips along her neck. 

"Stop," Regina whispered and bit back a moan, "I can't cook like this, plus you need to go get the girls. They should be down here by now."

Emma sighed before pulling away and doing as her wife said. She went upstairs and knocked lightly on her daughter's door. She pursed her lips when she got no answer.

"Girls," she called out as she pushed the door open before gasping and screaming for Regina.

The girls' room look like a tornado had hit, which was the first thing that tipped Emma off because Adeline usually kept the room quite clean despite Mariana's messiness. The second thing was the spellbook in the center of the room, a faint glow slowly fading away.

Regina suddenly crashed into Emma's back and gasped as she saw the room and Zelena's old spellbook in the center.

"They didn't," Regina whispered dangerously.

"They did," Emma said with worry in her voice.

"They know they aren't supposed to touch that book, especially with how unstable their powers are," Regina yelled angrily but beneath that was fear,"They know they could have activated any spell in that book!"

"But what spell," Emma whispered as she walked over and picked up the book, looking at her wife in fear. They had no clue where their children were or what spell they could have possibly activated.

"I'll have to go through the book and see," Regina said with a sigh, "Here's to a long search for our girls, and when they get back they are so grounded."

* * *

The girls looked at each other and bit their lips. 

"The time travel spell," they said in unison before Adeline glared at Mariana.

"I told you not to touch that damn book, Ari," she snapped.

"You're the one who tried to take it! The spell only activated because we were both touching the book, Addie," Ari argued.

"Okay what the hell is happening here? Who are you," Regina snapped and glared at them, daring them not to tell her.

"Oh shit, she's doing the Evil Queen glare! She's serious. Ari, you tell her! It's your fault; you're the one that stole the book from Mom's vault," Addie snapped and elbowed her sister.

Regina just raised an eyebrow before looking around and noticing they had company. She sighed and waved her hand and suddenly they were all in Regina's living room, even Snow and Charming. 

"I'll ask one more time," Regina said in a low voice while Emma stood to the side, deciding Regina could handle this, "Who. Are. You."

The girls gulped as they looked at each other before Ari stepped forward. "We um...well...we're from the future and we're your daughters," Ari said slowly before glancing at Regina and bit her lip nervously, "We're so sorry! We should have listened to you and Ma and-"

Regina suddenly cut her off whispering, "Daughters?"

 

 

 


	2. What The Future Holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna try to do long chapter updates from now on. Do you guys like that? Would you prefer shorter or longer chapters?

Snow and David looked between each other and knew what they had to do. 

"We're going to take Neal and Henry out for ice cream, while you two deal with this," Snow said and scooped up Neal, while Henry started whining that he wanted to stay and help.

"Alright, go," Regina said and shooed them out and now it was just the girls and Emma and Regina.

Regina looked between the two young girls and pursed her lips. Emma watched Regina and looked at the girls, noticing they did look a lot like Regina. They both had her dark hair and facial features, though their hair was slightly curly,  the only real difference was that they had piercing green eyes. The color looked familiar to Emma but she couldn't quite place it. Emma noticed the girls had quite a unique sense of style as well. One was distinctly dressed like Regina would, but with less business oriented clothes and less cleavage. She was wearing a loose black dress with a low neckline, but not too low and some flats. The other was wearing tight blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with a plaid button up hanging loosely off her shoulders and not buttoned. She was also wearing a black beanie on her head and black combat boots on her feet. It was easy to say the girls had a very different sense of style.

"First off, which of you is which," Regina suddenly said, bringing Emma out of her thoughts. 

"I'm Adeline," said the one in the black dress before pointing to her twin, "That's Mariana. Addie and Ari for short."

"No shit, Sherlock," Ari said and rolled her eyes.

"Looks like your kids have picked up some bad language," Emma snickered, "Either you loosen up in the future or their dad is a real piece of work."

Regina glared at Emma darkly and told her to shut it or get out. The girls just give each other a look and break down into a fit of giggles. They fall down onto Regina's couch and just keep laughing, though they stop when they see their mother's glare.

"You girls need to watch your language; how old are you? Do I let you speak like that," she asked with a look that said 'don't you dare lie to me.'

"No, and we're thirteen," they both said softly and had the good sense to look guilty about their bad language.

"Now, how do I know you're even telling the truth? How do I know you're really my kids," Regina asked as she observed them and noticed how similar they looked to her, "and who on Earth is your father? Robin is dead and I'm certainly not pregnant." 

The girls give each other a conspiratorial look. They had no idea what to say about the father thing, so they ignored it for now.

"Well, we know where your vault is and we can get inside if that tells you anything, since it's locked with blood magic. We know you have a birthmark on your butt shaped like a horseshoe. We saw it when we walked in on you and Ma getting busy in bed," Ari said with a disgusted look on her face and made a gagging noise. "Don't worry, we've already had the talk. We know about sex and baby making and everything," Ari said, seeing her mother's jaw drop in shock.

Addie elbowed Ari roughly in the ribs. "That's not why she looks so shocked," she hissed at Ari.

Ari just looked at her mother in confusion before going over everything she said in her mind when it suddenly hit her. "Oh shit," she cursed. 

Regina couldn't even think to reprimand her or blush about the fact that Emma knew about her birthmark now. "Your Ma? I thought I was your mother," Regina asked slowly, wanting to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

"You are," Addie said, taking over since her sister couldn't help but spoil the future and now they had to tell their mom about this, "It's just...we have two moms."

Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at Regina. "I never really pegged you for the lesbian type, though you could certainly pull it off," Emma commented.

"Miss Swan if you don't shut up this instant I will burn you to a crisp," Regina threatened and looked at the girls again. 

"She called her Miss Swan! Oh, she's in trouble now," Ari snickered softly, which caught Regina's attention.

"And why do you know this means she's in trouble," Regina asked, assuming she and Emma stayed friends and the girls had seen them fight more times than she could count.

"Well uh...," Ari said and looked at Addie for help, but she offered nothing and just shrugged, "she hangs out a lot...and you two fight sometimes."

"They're leaving something out," Emma said and walked forward, glaring down at them, "What are you leaving out?"

"Please don't make us tell you," Addie begged, "It's like those movies, we could destroy the whole future!"

"Tell us now," Regina demanded in a stern voice. 

The girls gave each other a panicked look. "She's our Ma," Ari suddenly cried out and pointed at Emma before clapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in fear.

"Um...no way. We're best friends and I'm straight. There's no way we'd ever end up together," Emma laughed nervously, especially since her super power wasn't going off.

"Come on, Ma! Use your super power! We're telling the truth," Addie insisted with pleading eyes. 

Emma just sighed and shook her head, starting to pace back and forth. These girls couldn't possibly be hers. She didn't even like women. She wasn't gay, and she and Regina could never be together. It took long enough for them to even become friends. These girls had to be lying. Maybe her superpower wasn't as reliable as she thought and the girls were really lying. She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts when she realized how quiet Regina had been since the girls had told them. Emma turned and looked at her and saw how Regina was studying the girls.

"They have your eyes and curls," Regina whispered softly and looked at Emma with seemingly vulnerable eyes.

"No! Seriously, Regina? You can't be buying this," Emma yelled, "This is bullshit!"

The girls glance between them, knowing that when their parents fought it got really bad. Ari, suddenly, was digging her phone out of her pocket when Addie caught her arm and gave her a questioning look. Ari just shook her off and started scrolling through her pictures as their parents bickered back and forth about the totally unbelievable situation they were in. Ari's fingers were flying across her phone screen as she compiled an entire album of pictures with them and their parents and some of just Emma and Regina.

"Stop fighting," Ari suddenly screamed and the lights flickered wildly and the walls shook. She may have been the wild one of the twins but her parents fighting had always gotten to her, while her sister could just ignore it.

The house calmed as Ari took in a shaky breath and Addie wrapped her arms around her sister and rubbed her arm soothingly before glaring at her parents.

"She can't stand it when you two fight, so calm the hell down before you give her an anxiety attack again," Addie snapped at her parents before cooing gently to her sister to calm her, "Now, look at these pictures and you'll see we're telling the truth." She took her sister's phone and handed it to Emma and immediately went back to taking care of Ari.

Emma winced and it her lip. She saw how shaken up the girl was and wondered why she reacted so badly to them fighting. She gently took the phone and decided she'd figure out what was wrong with the girl later. Regina came over next to Emma and peeked over her shoulder as they started going through the pictures. Emma pursed her lips as she saw all the pictures of her, Regina, and the girls before she let out a soft exclamation when she happened upon a picture of her and Regina standing in the mansion's kitchen. Regina seemed to be cooking, while Emma was pressed up behind her with her arms around her waist and lips against her neck. Emma made eye contact with Regina and they both blushed darkly. Emma coughed in discomfort before moving on to the next picture and immediately started choking. It was her and Regina in bikinis, laying on a towel together at the beach. The thing that really messed her up was the fact that Emma was laying between Regina's thighs with her head on her stomach. She scrolled through the rest of the pictures, coming across more than a few with her and Regina kissing. By the time she handed the phone back, Emma's face was blood red while Regina just looked uncomfortable.

It seemed that Ari had calmed down while they had been looking at the pictures, since she wasn't shaking anymore. "See, we're telling the truth," Ari said indignantly.

"Yes, we can see that now," Emma admitted with a dark blush covering her cheeks as she glanced over at Regina, who just coughed and looked at the girls.

"Tell me, how did you two get here," Regina asked gently, she didn't feel like dealing with her and Emma's eventual relationship at the moment. 

Addie smirked and looked at Ari. "Yeah, go on. Tell Mom how this happened," Addie said with a bit of a glare, but she wasn't really upset anymore. Ari just sighed and bit her lip, not wanting to explain.

"Okay...so I might have snuck into your vault and stole Auntie Zelena's old spellbook. Anyways, I brought it home and I had just sat down in our room when Addie came in and saw me with the book. She started ranting how we weren't supposed to touch it and that even Auntie Z had said not to, you know, what with our unstable magic and all," Ari said, beginning to explain. 

"Okay, we'll talk about Zelena later, but unstable magic," Regina asked in confusion and pursed her lips.

"Oh, yeah! Our magic is really unstable because we're third generation true love babies and you two are both like super powerful and the fact that Mom has dark magic and Ma has light magic. It all mixed together to make us the two most powerful magic users to ever exist, and we can't control it all. So,if me and Addie like hold hands and stuff because we're twins our magic becomes even more magnified, and if we both touch a super powerful spellbook like Auntie Z's, we could activate any spell in the book. We're thinking we activated the time travel spell," Ari said and just looked at her moms, waiting for them to absorb all that.

Regina sucked in a sharp breath and looked at the two girls. She just ignored everything that had to do with her and Emma's relationship, like the fact that they were true loves, and started questioning these girls could possible work such magic.

"That spell requires so many ingredients and they all took so long for Zelena to even acquire and you two just did the spell on accident--just by both of you touching the book," Regina asked in awe.

"Yeah," Ari replied with a shrug, "It's always been like that."

Regina just shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. Everything that was happening today was unbelievable. She decided to skip to the next question, rather than wracking her brain for how she and Emma could possible produce such magically gifted children. How on earth did all of those factors combine into these powerful kids?

"Now...Zelena? You have a relationship in the future," she asked slowly. She had no idea how she could ever forgive her sister for getting Robin killed. The rational part of her brain kept trying to tell herself that it wasn't Zelena's fault, but Regina wasn't having it. She needed someone to blame, because the one person that actually deserved the blame was dead. 

"Oh yeah! We love Auntie Z," Addie spoke up happily, "She always lets us watch horror movies when we go over to hang out with Robyn. I know why you're asking, though, and yeah you forgive her. It takes a while, and it's after you get with Ma and realized how stupid you were being about it and forgave her."

Regina just nodded slowly and digested all of this information. Emma saw Regina was having trouble processing all of this, and to be honest, so was she. 

"Girls, why don't you go upstairs to the guest rooms," Emma suggested and before she could even tell them which rooms they were, the girls just nodded and bounded up the steps. Of course the girls would know which rooms to go to. They lived here in the future.

Regina slowly sat down on the couch, staring blankly ahead. Emma gently sat down next to her, but left a respectable distance between them.

"I can't believe this is happening," Emma whispered and shook her head, burying her face into her hands.

"Me either, Emma. Me either," Regina said softly as everything from today flashed through her mind. How did they go from having a peaceful picnic in the park to knowing so much about what the future held?


	3. How Could This Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a lot of dialogue I've noticed. Is that a problem for you guys, or would you prefer more inner monologue type stuff or is the amount of dialogue I've been using okay? I just don't know how else to tell the story without all the talking. Also, I'm going to try to update every five days so I have a decent uploading schedule and too much time doesn't pass between chapters.

They sat in silence together for a long time until they heard the front door open and the chattering of Henry and Snow and Charming filled the foyer. Emma got up when it was obvious Regina wasn’t going to move and walked into the foyer to greet her family. Though as soon as she walked in they all started demanding an explanation.

“It’s too hard to explain,” she said loudly when it was clear they weren’t going to stop any time soon, “Come on, let’s all just go home.”

Emma was very eager to get away from Regina and the children they apparently had in the future. She didn’t want to leave Regina in her current state, but this was all too much at the moment and she just couldn’t handle it.

Unknowing to Emma, the twins had been coming down to see if their mom would make them dinner since they had disappeared before lunch and hadn’t eaten that morning and had heard everything Emma had said. Ari suddenly dragged Addie down the stairs and they threw themselves against Emma, wrapping their arms around her simultaneously and stared up at her with wide eyes. Emma stiffened at the contact and shifted uncomfortably.

“Please don’t leave, Ma,” they begged, and Emma winced since she hadn’t explained her relationship to the twins yet.

“Wait, what,” Snow and Henry suddenly screeched while David stood there in shock.

Emma groaned and glared at the girls and they withered under their mother’s stare, looking away guiltily. Emma had no idea how she was going to explain this mess without her parents and Henry thinking she and Regina were in love. She groaned and wracked her brain for a good way to explain before giving up and deciding to just simplify the whole thing.

“Apparently, the girls are mine and Regina’s kids in the future,” she said quickly, hoping if she said it fast enough her parents wouldn’t question her.

“Wait...does that mean you and Regina have secretly been together this whole time,” Snow screeched, “What about Hook?”

In all the excitement, no one had noticed Regina coming to stand in the doorway except for the twins and they just gave each other a look.

“No, Miss Swan and I have not secretly been together and neither will we ever. These girls are obviously the product of some sort of one night stand between Miss Swan and myself. I’m assuming we were quite intoxicated and made some sort of stupid decision proposed by Emma,” Regina said in a hard voice, finally calling attention to herself.

“Hey, how do we know it was my dumb decision? You might have proposed it--and even if I did, you obviously didn’t say no,” Emma shot back indignantly.

“Miss Swan, I obviously must have been quite drunk and you simply took advantage of me,” Regina said as if that was a probable explanation.

The girls looked between each other and burst out laughing. They both held their stomachs as they folded over, laughing harder than they ever had. Everything about their mothers’ conversation was absolutely ridiculous to them.

“And what do you think you’re laughing at,” Regina asked as she turned to glare at them.

“Oh nothing,” Addie said as they started to calm down and she wiped away a tear, “It’s just you guys are way off on what happened. Mom, you got pregnant after you guys had been married for a while.” The girls started laughing again, while everyone else stood around in utter shock.

Snow looked between Regina and Emma in complete disbelief, while David looked to be in complete shock and was lost in his own thoughts. The only one who looked remotely okay was Henry and he had a devious little grin on his face.

“Married,” Regina and Emma both yelled in surprise at the same time.

The girls gave them a smug grin and nodded, snickering softly at their mothers.

“Yep,” Ari replied as her lip curled up at the corner in an entertained smirk.

Regina just shook her head. This entire thing was just impossible and she just buried her hands in her face. Nothing about this situation made any sense. There was no way in hell that she and Emma could ever end up together. She could feel her eyes stinging with unshed tears of frustration. Everything about this was overwhelming and nerve wracking. Her emotions were shot and she was seconds away from a full blown breakdown.

“Two women can’t even have children,” Regina whispered, grasping at straws. She needed an explanation.

“There is this thing called magic, Mom,” Addie said in a patronizing tone and rolled her eyes.

Snow shook her head as she finally snapped out of it and sucked in a sharp breath and just looked at Regina and Emma before looking at the girls.

“They look so much like both of you,” Snow whispered softly and shook her head in confusion.

“We know, Grandma,” Ari laughed before walking into the living room and slowly everyone else followed.

Everyone sat down, though Regina and Emma sat as far apart as possible. They didn’t need anyone to get the wrong idea about them, despite the fact that their future children were right in front of them. They both just kept making awkward eye contact with each other before hastily looking away. Their minds were spinning with everything that had happened today. Apparently, they were going to have children together one day, and what was even more surprising--they would be married.

It had taken them so long to even be friends, and now they were expected to be together one day. There wasn’t a good explanation for this insanity whatsoever. Neither of them could ever imagine being in love with the other...at least not consciously.

The girls looked around with raised eyebrows, not used to their family being so quiet. With them, there was always noise at all times.

Regina sighed, deciding to stop thinking about the life altering news they had gotten that day and focused on the girls.

“Well, how do you girls suppose we send you home,” Regina asked them, though she didn’t expect them to have a clue. They were just children.

Addie and Ari gave each other a look and just shrugged. Regina just sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“I suppose tomorrow, Miss Swan and I will go down to my vault and look through my books and search for a way to send the girls home,” Regina said with a sigh.

Emma nodded in agreement and stood up, stretching. “Come on guys, let’s head on home. I’ll meet you at your vault around noon, Regina,” Emma said softly.

The girls immediately began to protest. “No, you have to stay here! Please, Ma,” the girls begged with wide eyes, “We don’t want to be away from either of you.”

Emma sighed and looked to Regina help before groaning when she saw the look on her face. That was the “Emma you have to do this” face.

“Fine,” Emma groaned and plopped back down, “but you two have to sleep in the same bed, because I’ll need a room.”

The girls’ jaws dropped. “What, no! Can’t you just sleep with mom,” they both begged.

Regina and Emma’s faces both turned blood red in embarrassment. Emma looked down and coughed in discomfort.

“Girls, I don’t think that would be wise. Your mother and I aren’t together,” Regina said gently.

The girls sighed before nodding that they understood.

“Well, I guess that’s our cue to leave. Henry can just stay here then,” Snow said quickly and picked up Neal and grabbed her husband’s arm and dragged the shell shocked man outside as she called out a goodbye.

Emma and Regina looked at each other before glancing at the three children they shared. Yep, this was definitely a mess.

* * *

 

Emma sighed as she pushed Henry Senior’s casket out of the way and descended into Regina’s vault. Last night had been awkward to say the least. Both of the girls running around the house, giggling as they had seen the way their mothers danced around each other and the awkward, not so secret, glances.

Dinner had been a quiet affair with Henry glancing between his mothers every so often, a little grin still on his face. Emma had been so confused by his little grin that she had finally asked him about it.

“Henry, why do you keep looking at us like that,” Emma had asked him slowly, causing him to giggle happily.

“Nothing, I’m just glad you two finally get it together in the future and ya know...get together,” he snickered softly with a lazy smile.

That had stunned both Emma and Regina into silence, causing them to both just stare down at their food with the occasional glance at each other and burning red cheeks. Their son seemed to be on board with them being together in the future, but that didn’t mean they would be. The very idea of it seemed preposterous. How could that ever even happen? Maybe these girls were lying and sent by someone to screw around with them and keep them distracted from some evil plot. A simple blood test would fix this.

Emma walked into the main area of Regina’s vault and found her shuffling through some old books.

“You’re late,” Regina said dryly, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

“It’s just five minutes,” Emma replied.

“Yeah, five minutes where we could have been searching how to send the girls back,” Regina snarked.

“How do we even know they’re actually ours? This could be some whole evil plot to keep us distracted. We should take the girls to the hospital and do a blood test. Magic can’t mess with a blood test, right,” Emma asked nervously.

“Yes, it can. I can just use magic to test to see if they’re really ours. All we’d need is a drop of my blood, yours, and both of the girls. It’s a simple spell, really. It was our version of a DNA test back in the Enchanted Forest,” Regina explained.

“Then, let’s do that. Right now,” Emma said impatiently.

Regina just shook her head no. “We still need to look at all these books, just in case,” Regina said distractedly as she flipped through the pages of a spell book before angrily throwing it.

Emma grumbled before slowly starting to help. “What, exactly, are we even looking for,” Emma asked.

“I’m not sure, Emma. You have to remember, time travel spells had never even worked before Zelena, so there might not even be anything on how to send them back. We might just have to look at the original spell, then do some research and create our own way to send them back,” Regina responded as she looked through another useless book.

Emma groaned before she started flipping through random books she found and sighing when they seemed to be about useless topics. There were books about spells to summon gods and goddesses, making useless potions, and portals but nothing on time travel that could be useful. After a few hours and scanning every book Regina had, it was obvious there was nothing on how to send the girls back.

“Rumple may have something, but I doubt it and I’d rather not call his attention to the girls. They’re powerful,” Regina murmured before sighing, “I guess we should head back and get started on that DNA spell.”

Emma nodded in agreement. It was time to confirm if these girls were the real deal or not, though Emma wasn’t sure which one she would prefer. Regina wasn’t either for that matter. Having more children and actually giving birth to them would be a dream come true for her, but there was also her impending relationship with Emma Swan. Would it be better if they _were_ just some tactic to distract them, or were these girls actually theirs?

On one hand they would have more children, but on the other it would be so easy to dismiss this as a villian toying with them and they wouldn't have to deal with the knowledge that they would one day be together. They just had no idea which was the better option.

No, they didn’t know which one was the better option at all.


	4. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I've just been dealing with some stuff lately and haven't been in the mood to write. I'll try to keep my updating schedule, but please forgive me if I occasionally post late.

On the way back to the mansion, they had picked up their three children from Emma’s parent's house. David had, once again, just looked between Emma and Regina in confusion before just shaking his head and muttering a soft, “Of course," then, he had just walked away, leaving the two women more confused than ever.

Now, they were at home and the girls were looking at Henry’s video games and complaining about how old they all were, forgetting that in this time period these games had most likely just been released.

Emma and Regina were sitting in the kitchen just listening to them as they tried to figure out what to do.

“Well, how do we get their blood? Just walk in there and slit their palms with a knife,” Emma asked Regina sarcastically.

“No, you idiot. We just ask them. I don’t think we want to scar our children by running at them with a knife,” she scoffed.

“Once again, we don’t even know if these are our kids,” Emma argued in a snarky one.

It seemed insane that they could ever get together considering how much they argued, though they did notice their arguments had more of a friendly undertone; nonetheless, they were arguments.

Regina just sighed and rolled her eyes, looking up when the girls walked in.

“What’re you guys talking about,” Ari asked.

Emma just looked over at Regina and shrugged, gesturing for her to take over on this conversation. Regina just rolled her eyes at Emma, but quirked her lips up into a small smile.

“Girls, you have to understand that this whole situation is really crazy and we’ve faced a lot of enemies in the last few years, so we don’t know if you guys are telling the truth. I just wanna take some of your blood to test with mine and Emma’s alright,” she asked with a gentle smile.

The girls just looked at each other before nodding and holding out their hands.

“Thank you so much. For your cooperation, I’ll make you your favorite food tonight for dinner,” she told them with a grin as she poofed over everything she needed from her vault and mixed it all together before taking a small pin and pricking the girls’ fingers before putting drops of their blood in the mixture and healing them.

“So, how exactly does this spell work, Regina,” Emma asked as she watched the whole process.

“Well, you add a drop of blood from each person and if it goes in without a problem that means biologically you’re related but if the mixture starts to sizzle after you put your blood in that means you are not related,” Regina explained as she tossed another ingredient in, “and that was the sealing ingredient. That makes it so the blood you put in after the other two is only tested to react with the girls’ DNA. You and I aren’t related, so our blood would reject each other and we wouldn’t be able to tell if the girls are ours or not.”

Emma nodded slowly, barely understanding anything other than no sizzle means related and sizzle means not related.

Emma watched as Regina pricked her finger, wincing, and squeezed a drop of the blood into the bowl and watched intently as the blood started to mix and didn’t sizzle. Regina took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

“They’re mine. This spell only tests parents and children, that’s why I chose it,” Regina said, seeing Emma was about to protest, “Now, let’s see if they’re yours, too.”

Emma shook her head, her eyes wide as she clutched her hand to her chest in fear. The entire situation was suddenly becoming more real, and that meant she’d have to acknowledge her eventual future with Regina; for some reason that scared her to death. She wouldn’t be able to handle knowing.

She suddenly felt the urge to run, and the thought of that made her queasy. She hadn’t felt the need to run in such a long time, but now that was exactly what she wanted to do.

Suddenly, Regina gripped her elbow and shook her head before asking the girls to leave.

“I can see it in your eyes, Emma. You want to run, but please don’t. You have so much here now; please don’t let this make you run. Yes, the idea of our future is scary, but we’ll get through it together. I know it’s hard to believe and right now we don’t have those feelings towards each other, but one day we might. No need to force it now. It’ll happen when it’s supposed to, whether that’s in a few weeks, months, or years. For now, let’s just focus on being friends, alright? I can’t lose you, Emma. You’re my best friend...my only friend,” she said with a gentle smile and just squeezed her arm gently before releasing her to see what her decision would be.

Emma had listened to Regina’s little speech intently, biting her lip in worry and fear but slowly her fear had eased away and she became optimistic. This didn’t mean anything. They didn’t have to be together right away; they could just gradually let it happen. She gave Regina a sheepish smile as she slowly held out her hand. Regina smiled back before pricking Emma’s finger and squeezing a few drops into the bowl. When it didn’t react, they both just looked up at each other with an easy smile.

“One day,” Regina said with a small smile, “but not today.”

Emma smiled and nodded in agreement, and it felt as if a tremendous pressure had been taken off of her chest.

For now, they were friends and they liked it that way. One day, whatever was supposed to happen would happen, but they weren’t going to do anything to push it. They would continue on just as they had been. They’d be best friends and would wait to see how their relationship would play out.

* * *

 

Later on that day, Emma had realized Hook wasn’t aware of the current situation and had asked Regina if she could handle the kids on her own for a few hours. Regina had just smiled and nodded.

“Don’t let our impending relationship stop you from having one. You deserve to be happy until I get the chance to make you happy,” Regina had said with a shy smile, which was weird since Regina had never been shy.

Emma had just smiled and gave her a hug, which was the most contact they had ever shared before.

“I want that for you, too. So, if you find someone that makes you happy then be with them. I know you’re still sad about Robin, and I am so sorry he isn’t here anymore. He was a good man, and he was good to you despite the many things he did wrong. He made bad choices sometimes, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t love you. I was happy that you were happy, but now I want you to be happy again and so would he. I don’t want you to be alone until we end up getting our shit together,” Emma had said with a shaky laugh.

This conversation had gotten far more emotional than she had anticipated. Regina’s eyes were filled with tears as she let out a noise that was half between a sob and a laugh.

“Okay,” Regina had whispered and sniffled before wiping her eyes, “Now go! Have fun explaining all of this to your pirate.” Regina had smirked and laughed teasingly before shooing her out the door.

Now Emma was at the docks, next to Hook’s boat, and bit her lip nervously before going aboard. She looked around once she was on deck and smiled softly as she saw him ascending the stairs from the captain’s quarters.

“‘Ello, love,” Killian called out with a grin when he saw her, “I haven’t heard from you since you told me you had to go that picnic. I thought about using my talking phone, but I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Killian, you’re never a bother,” she grinned, though she was glad he hadn’t called since she had been quite busy with the twins.

He grinned at that and walked over, gently placing his hand on her hip and pushed her hair back with his hook before kissing her slowly. Emma hummed happily, but for some reason his kiss didn’t fill her with the same fire it usually did, though she just chalked it up to the craziness of the past two days. She pulled away after a few seconds and just smiled at him before pecking his lips gently.

“I need to tell you something. It’s why I haven’t talked to you,” she murmured softly as she just stood there in his arms with her arms around his neck and toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“What is it, love,” he asked softly, focusing on keeping his hook from stabbing her in the back. She just smiled and led him back down the stairs before sitting down on his bed and smiling. He looked a bit perplexed, but sat down next to her.

“So, yesterday during my family’s picnic these two little girls appeared out of nowhere. They had looked strangely familiar, but none of us could figure out why. They’re little spitfires, though and according to Regina they’re very powerful. Considering how they got here, though, even I can see that,” she laughed before continuing, “Anyways, they told us they were from the future and that they were Regina’s kids. That’s when we noticed why they looked so familiar. Did I mention they’re identical twins?”

Killian’s jaw had dropped when he learned they were Regina’s kids.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered and shook his head, “No wonder they’re little spitfires. I want to meet the little lasses. I bet they’re little devils, depending on how soft natured their father is. I’m assuming it’s not Robin.”

He looked a bit sad at the mention of Robin. They hadn’t really talked much, but he was sad to learn of the man’s death.

“That’s the thing,” Emma said, beginning to get a little nervous, “they claim I’m their other biological parent. Regina did a blood spell and they were telling the truth.”

Killian just looked at her for a moment before sighing sadly and nodding.

“I assume you and Regina end up together one day, and it’s true love. It would have to be for two women to procreate together,” he said in a soft voice.

She just bit her lip and nodded, waiting for him to start yelling or begging her not to be with Regina.

“I assumed it would happen one day. You’re always so worried about her and more concerned about her well being than our relationship. I mean, I bloody came back from the dead and you wanted to tell her first so she wouldn’t be hurt,” he said and gave a sad bitter laugh, “I don’t blame you or her, though. I saw it from day one, but I hoped that maybe I’d be enough to keep you.”

Emma’s jaw dropped in shock and she shook her head. He had expected this and seen it coming? That was insane! She just shook her head, deciding to ignore that. She really didn’t want to get into it, though technically he had already explained why he had seen it coming.

“I’m not leaving you, though. Regina and I have decided to go about our lives and just let it happen gradually. No need in pushing things, and I’m happy with you. I want to stay with you...if you’ll have me that is,” she said softly.

Emma didn’t have any clue if he would stay or not, knowing that one day she would leave him for Regina, though technically isn’t that what he had been doing all along? She sighed and bit her lip and just looked at him, waiting for his answer.

“I love you, Emma; so much. You’re amazing and you’ve made me into a better man, but I’m still a selfish man. I know I should let you go, but I can’t. I want to stay with you too, but on one condition. Don’t you dare ever cheat on me with her. If you feel like you might ever kiss or sleep with her just please don’t do it. End things with me first,” he said with pleading eyes and ran his hand through her hair as he tilted her chin up with his hook.

“I promise, Killian,” she whispered softly and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him. She grinned down at him and lightly ran her fingertips over his chest.

“Make love to me,” she whispered as she leaned down and lightly brushed their lips together, nuzzling him lightly.

“Are you sure this is what you want? We’ve never crossed this line in our relationship,” he asked softly, despite the fact that he wanted to do just that.

“I’m sure. You’re a good man, and right now I love you. I’ve been holding back for a while, but tonight has made me realize just how much I love you. I want to take our relationship to the next level,” she breathed out and kissed his jaw gently.

Killian smiled as he gazed up at her. “I love you, too,” he whispered before rolling them over, “and I’m about to show you just how much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of some comments I've been getting I have decided to point at that no I do not like Hook. I think he is an ass. This is not a Captainswan story and I will never write a Captainswan story. I am setting up for Regina and Emma to get together, but you all need to remember that Emma and Hook had been together for a while before this and I can't just make her drop Hook. I want this to progress believably, so please do not stop reading. I am not writing much of Hook in here, but he will be in a few scenes for plot purposes. I had initially planned on making him out to be an ass, but a comment I once got made me rethink that and I feel like the story will be better in the longrun for it, so if you have any questions feel free to comment them.


	5. A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but yay for me for updating earlier than  
> i had planned. I'm thankful to you guys who are stuck around after the misunderstanding of the last chapter. Comment your thoughts and I'll try for a longer update next time.

Emma sighed as she slowly walked towards the mansion, replaying her encounter with Hook in her mind over and over again. It hadn’t been bad, and it was fun but it lacked passion. Having sex with him seemed mechanical almost, like her brain could do it on autopilot. It wasn’t hot, and it definitely wasn’t making love. It was just sex. She hadn’t felt a thing, but she knew Hook had. He had kept muttering he loved her over and over again. Obviously, he had felt something on his end of things.

Emma angrily kicked a trash can on the side of the road as she walked past, the noise deafening in the silence of the night. She had most likely missed dinner, so Regina would be pissed when she got back. She wondered if she had made the right choice with Regina. Maybe they should have just experimented with each other a bit to see what feelings were there, but no they had skipped straight to waiting and she had ran off and had sex with Hook.

Once again, she groaned at the thought. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea. He had been so patient and never pushed her when she said she wanted to stop. She thought he deserved it...and she had needed to justify her relationship with him. Obviously, that had been a mistake, because now she was more confused than ever. What did this mean? 

Emma begrudgingly walked in the front door, not yet aware that Regina was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

“Miss Swan,” Regina’s voice rang out in annoyance as Emma almost walked past her, “I sent the children to bed early so we could speak when you finally returned. Now, where the hell were you? It wouldn’t have taken that long to explain our current situation to captain guyliner, and you reek of sex. Not to mention your mussed hair and rumpled clothing.”

Regina was glaring dangerously at her with hard eyes. Emma silently cursed herself for not leaving Hook’s ship sooner. Another reason the sex was a bad idea. 

“Well, um...I had sex with Killian,” she admitted, blushing darkly.

Regina’s eyes widened comically and she coughed in discomfort.

“I thought you were just going to explain about the girls,” Regina replied stiffly.

“I was, and I did! The, we started talking and I decided I wanted to take that next step with him, but god it was a mistake,” Emma admitted, sinking down onto the couch next to her. 

“Why was it a mistake,” Regina asked slowly, her eyes searching Emma’s face.

“There was no passion, and I wasn’t into it. I didn’t even...ya know,” Emma said, a dark blush coloring her cheeks.

Regina’s eyes widened and she choked as she sucked in a sharp breath. Despite their friendship, they had never really talked about sex before.

“Oh,” Regina said in surprise and bit her lip, “and...why not?” Regina winced at how awkward this was, but the topic was out there now.

“I just...didn’t feel anything. I couldn’t really get into it, and it was our first time together. Shouldn’t it have been magical or something? It was a mistake, because now I have to face the fact that I may not be happy with him like I thought I was,” Emma whispered.

“And now you wonder if you can’t be with anyone knowing that I’m supposed to be it for you,” Regina finished for her and Emma nodded sadly.

“I don’t want to rush this, but maybe I should just break things off with Hook until things with us take off,” Emma suggested.

“You don’t have to, Emma. I just want you to do what makes you happy,” Regina said softly and just smiled at her.

“I guess I’m not really happy with him. I just liked the feeling of someone wanting me and loving me. God, that makes me so pathetic,” she whispered.

“No, it doesn’t. It makes you human,” Regina said with a smile and gently laid her hand over Emma’s, “Everyone wants to be loved, Emma.”

Emma just smiled and nodded. “I guess I should break up with him. God, I’m such an asshole--breaking up with him after we had sex,” Emma groaned.

Regina just shook her head before deciding to crack a joke. “Well, you won’t have that problem with me. I happen to perform excellently in bed,” Regina purred playfully. 

Emma’s mouth immediately dried up and her jaw dropped as she gazed at her in awe, and to be honest she was a bit aroused by the comment as well.

“Are you coming onto me, Madame Mayor,” Emma asked, cracking a playful grin to match her husky tone.

Dear god, they were flirting and they both loved it more than they cared to admit. It just felt so right and natural. It wasn’t forced at all. 

“Perhaps,” Regina husked with a devilish smirk. Seduction was her favorite pass time and the way Emma just responded to her voice when she lowered it to the tone she had used as The Evil Queen made a shiver run down her spine. 

Emma gasped softly and bit her lip. Just that one word in a low voice had Emma melting. How could someone’s voice have such an effect on her? Regina had never affected her to such a degree before, but perhaps now it was because she was aware of what their future held. 

“Now I see what everyone means when they talk about ‘the voice’,” Emma said in a breathless tone.

“What, this voice,” Regina purred with a smirk, purposefully lowering her voice and making it sound breathy.

“Yes, that voice,” Emma groaned and just buried her face into her hands, “I’m gonna go get a shower then go to bed, because this is getting to be a bit much for me.”

Regina blushed darkly and stared at the ground. “I apologize. I got a bit carried away with my teasing,” Regina murmured.

Emma just smiled reassuringly. “It’s fine. I just don’t want to rush into things and this much flirting is not good for where we are at the moment,” Emma said softly before making a split second decision and leaned down, kissing her cheek softly.

Emma smiled shyly before quickly leaving the room and went to prepare herself for bed, while Regina had brought her hand up to her cheek. She was smiling softly and bit her lip. She could tell something was starting between them, but she wasn’t going to push it and decided she would tone down her flirting. Regina just laughed softly. The little taste she had gotten tonight of what being with Emma would be like was enough for her at the moment. She knew her future was in good hands and she couldn’t wait for it to arrive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looking back a this chapter I'm wondering if I just wrote this to get some of the heat off my back about all the people complaining about cs. I'm considering rewriting so comment your opinion on whether I should or not.


End file.
